Why Hello Officer
by ChapterHappy
Summary: A quick oneshot as requested by a reader - Jimmy walks in on his parents. Only rated M because...well...wasn't sure so I decided to be safe. :)


**This was a reader request from my last story...or at least a variation of that request. :) Sorry it took so long, it's been a crazy busy last few months! I just wrote this quickly this afternoon, so hopefully it's somewhat what you were hoping for and not too disappointing!**

* * *

Michael let his front door close with a loud thud behind him. He had just finished another job with Trevor and Franklin, even though none of them needed the money at this point. But one of Franklin's buddies had been in trouble and it had required that he and Trevor break out the highway patrol uniforms that they had used in the past.

"Anyone home?" he called as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he walked by. He had to admit...there was something about wearing a uniform that made him feel like a big deal. A little cockier than he normally was...a little more powerful than he probably was.

"In the living room" Amanda's voice carried through the home. 

Michael removed his helmet as he entered the room and swatted her backside as she bent down to arrange things near the bottom of the bookshelf.

"Really Michael?" she turned around and rolled her eyes. She froze when she saw his uniform.

"Why hello officer...and what is this?" she asked as one eyebrow arched.

"Ah well...I had a little gig down at the studio that needed my expertise." he replied, after a moment of hesitation.

Amanda had moved closer to him and let one hand move slowly up his chest to curl around his neck.

"So um...when do you need to return it?" she asked as she let her eyes wander down his body and back up to stop on his mouth before returning to his eyes.

Michael let out a throaty chuckle as he let his hands settle on his wife's waist.

"So a uniform does it for you eh? If I'd have known that, I'd have gotten one of these a long time ago!"

"Does it come with handcuffs?" Amanda asked with a coy smile as she tried to glance down to his belt to see if any were attached.

"What kind of officer of the law would I be if I didn't have handcuffs?" he said with a wink as he detached them and let them dangle from one finger.

"Shall we?" he asked with a smirk as he gestured towards the stairs leading up to their bedroom.

"The kids aren't home...Tracey's at the mall and Jimmy's working," she replied as she began undoing his uniform belt.

"Thank God that kid finally got a job" Michael said as his belt fell to the floor and his hands slid up the back of his wife's tank top. 

She shivered with the delight that the touch of his hands on her skin brought and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, both of them breathing heavily already as he kissed her neck.

Ever since they had decided to make things work between them they could barely keep their hands off each other, much to the dismay of their children. Amanda let her hand trail down to his chest and touched the soft hair there before placing kisses on various scars that had taken up residency on his body.

Michael lifted her tank top up over her head and took a moment to take in his wife's beauty. Sometimes he almost wanted to pinch himself because it didn't seem real that here they were, still together and doing better than they ever had. He let his eyes travel down her body before working to get her yoga pants down to her ankles.

"Could these things get any tighter" he complained mildly as he tried to push them down while still placing kisses along her body as he went.

"You sure weren't complaining a few minutes ago when you walked in" she gasped out as she buried her fingers in his hair.

"Yeah well...that was before...when I wasn't trying to get in 'em" he said, a smirk on his face as he stood back to his full height, enjoying watching his wife throw her head back and laugh.

The next few moments passed with heavy breathing and his pants dropping down to his feet as he moved to stand behind his wife, kissing her back as he guided her into place. 

"What the...oh my go...my eyes! My eyes!" a sudden shriek of horror came from the entry way, causing Amanda to scream and Michael to jump as they saw their son standing there with his jaw wide open.

"What...what is wrong with you people? Th...this is so gross! GROSS! I sit on that couch! I EAT in here!" Jimmy exclaimed, his fast food he had been carrying now scattered all over the floor.

Michael hadn't moved, the only thing keeping him from being completely uncovered in front of his son was the fact that his wife was half bent over in front of him. Amanda didn't dare stand up because she was at least mostly hidden behind the chair.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be working?" Michael yelled.

"So...what? You decided to screw around in the living room just because you could? I had a short shift today! Oh man...my eyes! My eyes will never un-see this! Do you have any idea how much therapy I'm going to need?" Jimmy now had a hand over his eyes as he continued to ramble as he tried to feel his way around on the floor, grabbing what food he could find, and then stumbling towards the stairs without removing his hand.

"You do realize you have a bedroom right? A bedroom with a door? A bedroom with a door that locks?" he yelled back to them as he made his way up the stairs, tripping every few steps.

His door slammed a few seconds later and Michael and Amanda still hadn't moved. 

"Well that was..." Michael stopped, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

Amanda turned around and finally met his eyes. She was flushed and looked embarrassed but the next thing he knew, she was collapsing on the couch in a fit of giggles. He joined her in laughter as he sat down beside her and dragged a blanket from the end of the couch over to cover them. There was never a dull moment in the De Santa home, that was for sure.


End file.
